<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squirreling Around by bili_bili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275687">Squirreling Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili'>bili_bili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor F/F, Shapeshifter - Han Jisung, Shapeshifter - Lee Minho, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Curses, Wizard - Hwang Hyunjin, Wizard - Lee Felix, Wizard - Yang Jeongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{IN PROGRESS}</p><p>Minho accidentally get's himself stuck as a squirrel, and has to fall in love to be able to shift again, which is where Jisung comes in :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squirreling Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh, idk if I posted this already, but if I did, here it is again, I couldn't find it on my page so I'm assuming I didn't. ANYGAYS, welcome to a Minsung shapeshifter AU, hope you enjoy this story, updates will be slow and very spotty, as ao3 is blocked while i'm at home, go check out my Wattpad @bili_bili is you would like regular updates (well slightly more regular, I update randomly, but still more frequently than here), lmao, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho sat in the tree again, staring out at the city he’d once explored freely, well more freely, when he was able to be in his human form. Being stepped on my someone didn't exactly sound <em>appealing</em> to him, neither did getting hit by a bike or a car. Or having a cat or dog chase him till he almost passed out, or just straight up jumping on him with no warning. <br/>
Ever since a bewitching accident with a few of his friends, Felix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin, who were all wizards, he’d been trapped in the form of a squirrel and would be until he fell in love, with a human. How hard can it be right? All he has to do is find another shifter and catch feelings, right? Yeah, not <em>quite </em>as easy as it sounds.<br/>
It was <em>supposed</em> to be a curse for the school’s bully, the one everyone was scared of and that made everyone else feel miserable because of how high above them he seemed.<br/>
“Mommy look at the squirrely!” a high pitched voice shrieked from the base of the tree, “Can I catch him?” A little girl asked excitedly jumping up and down while staring at Minho.<br/>
Minho stared down at her as she turned to her Mom, “Please?”<br/>
“No honey.” her mother said, shaking her head, “The squirrely needs to stay in it’s home.”<br/>
“But Mommy!” the little girl pouted, folding her arms over her chest.<br/>
“No ‘buts’ sweetheart, the squirrel has a home just like you and me and deserves to stay there.”<br/>
The girl sighed sadly, “Okay. But can I have a puppy instead?”<br/>
“Why not?” her mother responded leading her away, Minho remembered being just like that little girl, "But we'll have to run it by your Mama first, okay?"<br/>
The girl smiled brightly, "Okay!"<br/>
Minho jumped from the tree after a few seconds and bounded toward his friends’ apartment building, but stopped once he got to the large tree that led up to the window of their third story apartment.<br/>
<em>Gosh, it has been a while since I climbed this, I’ve been scared since I fell. I've usually just waited till they walked past so they could carry me up with them. Oh well worth a shot.</em> He thought, leaping onto the tree and beginning the climb up.<br/>
Once he arrived at the window, he jumped into the window sill and put both his front paws on the window looking into the room where all of his friends were seated.<br/>
Chan was the first one to notice him and stood to open the window, saying something inaudible to Minho.<br/>
Once the window was open Minho jumped into the apartment, “Hey Minnie how are you doing buddy?” Chan said, sliding the window shut.<br/>
Minho glanced around for something he could use to write, until Felix handed him a small pencil and a paper.<br/>
“I’m good hbu?” he wrote.<br/>
“That’s good, I could be doing better, but I could be doing worse,” Chan responded.<br/>
“What abo u guys?”<br/>
The rest of the room looked at each other, “I’m starting college soon.” Jeongin spoke up, “I’m gonna live in the dorms.”<br/>
“What school?” Minho wrote.<br/>
“The one for witches that’s across town, I forgot the name.”<br/>
“Have u started to use ur powers again?”<br/>
Jeongin nodded, “Felix actually convinced me to.”<br/>
Minho glanced outside to find the sun setting, “i’m srry guys I have to go.” he wrote putting down the pencil and heading over to the window, which Chan had opened for him.<br/>
He gave a little wave before jumping back out the window onto the tree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, keep an eye out for when I might update once again :) </p><p> </p><p>hopefully in not too much time-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>